fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~/@comment-116.87.19.230-20161005054258/@comment-28209103-20161005140345
D'eon are there to ensure my Saber Alter survived, if you're confident you can balance Medea HP you can do this instead with 2 AoE hitter : take Raikou withLB'd Bride CE, I reccomend Kill Jack + Lancer Alter with Saber AoE, saber because it hit double damage on Lancer and Jack HP are low enough to be killed with some follow up attack,120k NP atk will kill Lancer Alter and leave Jack with 30k hp which is only one Raikou hit away, if you feel you can't reach that damage fell free to hit weaken then within 3 turn (Jack NP turn) with few hits,. I reccomend Lancer first because you need to Raiko to kill Shirou in one hit, but first you need to Crit Ozy to lower his HP, so he didn't get buffed by medea, then Voila you're alone with Nero and your Hard hitter are in full health. tho she'll have 50% def buff so whether you can kill it fast enough it's up to you and your luck. Alternatively, you save your AoE by using Jeanne Alter, kill JtR, then Kill Shirou with Jeanne, should be easy with some crit, then release the kraken!! (AoE) preferably Raikou for AoE clear while leaving Medea healthy (relatively), this way Nero won't have def buff and it's more possible to win the arm race (make sure to hit ozy till it's low enough to be killed with AoE, for a lone ozy is scary ozy).. btw for Jack just use a bride CE. if you follow this format you'll kill most boss before they could do NP = no need to taunt, but the demerit is.. Jack can't evade nero NP. cuz Ozy died first, well at least you don't need to worry bout 50% def up, remember Nero had imperial privilige that gave her 44% def up so if she use that it'll be pretty much impossible to kill her jack are there for debuff purpose tho so make sure to debuff her if you're ready to release the big gun Jeanne Buster brave chain crit for example, or overcharge Jack NP to 300% for extra damage against female.. anyway I've reset mid-way and have tried those,, the first one is near impossible if you can't kill her fast enough (managed to do it once by luckily caught her within killable range of Buster NP Buster crit with 50% atk buff of Jeanne Alter) but that's because I don' t have debuffer ofc, I had to borrow Jack afterall, the 2nd one also annoying because Medea could do suprise NP on you. currently trying to find a stable team that can kill them without relying on RNG-sama mercy.. I got tired midway but nextime i'll try to keep Medea and Alter Lancer alive cuz they're the least dangerous of the bunch while alive... anyway do note that I managed to kill it without CS but it's still extremely RNG based... will update further if I found a way to kill them not by chance.. buuuuut.. at this point I almost give up, same with Gil beehive buff,